One Date
by castle202
Summary: Its spring, 2011, and baseball season is underway. Beckett has called it quits with Josh, but does that mean Castle will finally get his chance at a date with his muse? Light fare with some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Castle, I'm afraid you're going to strike out again today," Kate Beckett sounded slightly exasperated as she maneuvered the squad car through the treacherous New York morning traffic. He just wouldn't give up! Since their _Forbidden Planet_ outing last month, she had been privately struggling to resolve her feelings for Castle, even ending her relationship with Josh.

But since finding out about Josh's demise, Rick Castle had been relentless in his attempts to get her go out on a date with him. This morning's drive to their latest murder investigation was no exception. Ignoring Kate's latest comment, he continued his long-winded dissertation, detailing all of the possible places they could go on their first date if Kate would just agree.

"If you're worried about being spotted with me, I have it covered. I know a little Italian place in the Tribecca where the paparazzi would never think of looking for me."

Kate glanced sideways at him and rolled her eyes. "Since we travel all over town working on cases, I don't think that the fear of being seen with you is what's stopping me," she replied dryly.

Castle was once again oblivious to her sarcasm. "Well, we could always keep it simple, like a picnic in Central Park. Although it's only late April and is still a little cold." His voice trailed off as he looked out the window, deep in thought.

"Castle, do we have to talk about this now? I haven't even finished my fist cup of coffee." Kate was joking, and she knew he wasn't going to stop pleading with her to go on a date him. She also secretly loved hearing him ramble on about 'what could be' between them. Authors really do have imaginations!

"I know!" he turned toward her, snapping his fingers in the air and almost causing Kate to wreck into the curb while pulling up to the crime scene.

"Castle, you're going to have to save it for later. We have a dead body waiting for us."

"No wait, this is perfect." Castle pleaded excitedly. "You want to be impressed, right? Payback for all of the grief you've had to put up with for over two years. I get it. Sooo - wait for it - I rent a leer jet and we fly to St. Bart's." He lowered his voice, "Letterman has a place there, you know." She rolled her eyes again.

He moved his eyebrows up and down and tried to look as suave and sexy as he could at her. "Think private beach, strong mojitos and maybe some nude sunbathing?"

Kate was briefly caught off guard. "He would really fly me to St. Bart's for a first date?" She was flattered, but quickly recovered herself.

"No leer jets, Castle." Her voice was firm as she opened the door, not daring to look at him.

"What, you want to fly commercial?" he deadpanned.

"No, I insist on staying within the city limits with you, where I have people. In case you get naughty." Kate couldn't' help laughing as she hopped out of the car.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Castle came up to face her on the noisy New York sidewalk. "Is that a roundabout way of saying yes, Detective Beckett?"

Kate looked down and sighed deeply. Should she finally just give in? She was shocked at what came out of her mouth next.

"Fine, Castle. If it will get you to stop pestering me once and for all, I will go on ONE date."

His face brightened like a five year old on Christmas morning. "You mean that?" His mood darkened slightly. "Because if you're joking, Beckett, that's beyond cruel and unusual punishment…"

"One date." She repeated sternly. "But there are rules, Mr. Castle."

"Rules? Beckett, you know I don't do well with rules…"

She glared menacingly at him.

"OK, OK," he surrendered, putting up the palms of his hands. "What are these rules? Besides no leer jets, I mean."

"First," Beckett tried to keep her voice firm, as if she was lecturing a naughty nine year-old, which in essence she was. "This is a one date only deal. I decide afterwards if there will be a second date. And that will be based on how well you followed my rules."

Castle silently nodded his head, shrugging his shoulders to indicate he could comply.

"Next, absolutely no mixing dating and working. Well, you aren't really working, but you know what I mean. No bringing our personal business into the precinct."

"I can handle that. "He beamed happily and instinctively moved closer to her.

"I'm not done." She put her hand on his chest to stop him while continuing to recite her list. "Next, no public displays of affection at work; that means no goo-goo eyes across my desk, no trying to hold my hand in the squad car, no sexual innuendos at the murder board. Well, no more than your usual."

Castle simply stood there, gulping for air and nodding his head obediently, still in disbelief that she had actually agreed to one date.

Kate paused and then added, "Oh, absolutely no joking around about this with Ryan and Esposito. You got that, Castle? I mean nada!"

"I understand, your honor," he said in mock seriousness. Her face quickly registered annoyance.

"Really! I promise, Kate, I'll be on my best behavior, fake Scout's honor. You won't regret this. I'm going to make this so worth your while. You're about to be wined and dined by one of New York's finest…"

She shook her head and sauntered towards the crime scene in the distance, leaving him standing next to the car, babbling elatedly. Kate was surprised at how easily she had come up with that list - had she subconsciously been working out the parameters of dating Castle?

A final condition suddenly popped into Kate's head and she yelled back over her shoulder, "Castle? One more rule. First date is first base only. Try anything else and I will really break your legs!"

In the space of a few seconds Castle's face went from puzzled to pouting, finally ending in a look of sheer delight.

"Beckett, wait!" he yelled excitedly as he ran wide-eyed up the street, attempting to catch up to her, "You mean I really get to go to first base?"

She kept walking, refusing to acknowledge his question. What Castle couldn't see was that Kate's smile was actually wider than his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

As Beckett circled the body, peppering the crouching Lanie with questions, Castle stood quietly off to the side, trying his best to look nonchalant but failing miserably. He hadn't felt this excited in a long time, and he was never good at hiding his emotions. He already had to stop himself from humming the tune for "_Tonight's the Night_" and he couldn't quit grinning!

Esposito and Ryan noticed Castle's funky demeanor. Ryan leaned in to his partner and whispered," What's with Castle? He hasn't said a word. And I swear he was just humming!"

Esposito chucked. "I know, he's usually spouted a dozen corny ideas by now. One thing's for sure, if something's going on with Castle, chances are it has something to do with Beckett."

"Roger that," Ryan smiled. "Let's see if I can get him going." Ryan strolled casually over to where Castle was standing, gently poked him in the ribs and quipped, "What's up, big guy? You're awfully quiet. Trouble with a lady, perhaps?"

Castle's grin got even wider as he retorted, "Far from that, my friend. Things couldn't be better. In fact, if you must know, I have just been told…." He glanced over to the body and caught Beckett glaring menacingly at him. "Never mind".

Lanie, Esposito and Ryan all caught the exchange, and Lanie quickly jumped into the banter.

"Come on, Castle, you're smiling like you just hit the Powerball, and we know you don't need the money. And not a single CIA conspiracy theory has crossed those lips today. Let us in on what's got you so darn perky!"

"Well, err, um, I just got some good news; well it's not really news. Let's just say that I'm very happy. Down right dandy. In fact, I'm fantastic!"

Beckett saw the intrigued looks on all of their faces and realized that Castle's 'news' would continue to be the topic of their questioning. She also knew Castle; he wouldn't be able keep quiet about their date much longer.

She decided the best course of action was to tackle things head on. "Actually class, our little Ricky is excited because I've just agreed to go on one date with him. To shut him up, of course."

The reaction was decisive: Ryan promptly dropped his pen and notebook in astonishment; Esposito slapped Castle so hard on the back he almost fell over; and Lanie yelled, "You go, girl! About time!"

As Castle regained his footing and began accepting high fives from the boys, Beckett tried to regain control of the group's mood, stating calmly, "Look guys, its only one date. Trust me that will probably be the end of it. And I have rules."

"Rules?" Esposito chuckled. "Our man Castle can't handle any rules."

Lanie stood up, looking confused. "You finally decide to give this poor, lovesick puppy a chance and you impose rules? Who are you, Judge Judy? What the hell do you mean by rules?"

"Simple rules," Beckett said calmly, staring at the body and trying not to blush over Lanie's use of the term lovesick puppy. "One date. He has to behave. First base only. Things like that."

"And you think those things are simple to Castle?" Ryan smirked. He and Esposito exchanged a quick fist bump.

Castle couldn't contain himself. "Gentleman please, the lady has agreed to go out on a date with me. Let's just leave it at that." But of course, he couldn't.

"The fact that Katherine Beckett will be amazed by my charisma and mesmerized by my rugged good looks will be her little secret to share with all of you only as she wishes."

Beckett glared at him. "We'll see about that, Castle, since you're close to violating the rules before we even go out!" She turned to Lanie and said coolly. "I'm done here. Let me know what you find at the lab."

"Come on, Kate," Lanie pleaded. "We're waited a long time for this. Let us have a little fun. And poor Castle's just excited because you're finally giving him a chance!" Castle nodded appreciatively at Lanie.

Kate turned back towards the group. "OK, fine. You've had your laughs and Castle got to brag a little, but that's enough. I don't want this to be a distraction. We need to focus on the case."

"Can you at least tell us when you guys are going to go out on this date?" Lanie begged.

Beckett shrugged. "Oh, that's not going to happen until after we solve this murder."

It was Castle's turn to be shocked. "What? But that could be days…weeks! Beckett, come on, that's not fair!"

"Who said life was fair, Castle? Let's go. We have work do to!" She began walking back toward the car.

Esposito looked dourly at Castle. "That's rough bro'. First probation and now a waiting period. I know some felons that have it better than that."

Ryan also sensed his opportunity to tease the suddenly distraught Castle, commenting dryly as he surveyed the crime scene, "Yea, and we sure don't have much here to go on around here." He looked toward the retreating detective and yelled, "Hey Beckett, what happens to Castle's date if this ends up a cold case?"

Richard Castle visibly winced. So far his much-anticipated date with Kate Beckett was not unfolding the way he would have written it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Castle sat in the squad car, thinking back over the last seven frustrating days. This case had been nothing but a series of dead ends and iron clad alibis. Why couldn't they just figure out who the killer was so he could go out with Beckett? And why did he get a knot in his stomach every time he thought about that? This upcoming date had caused the famous playboy Richard Castle more angst than a sixteen-year old on prom night.

Beckett glanced over at her partner and noticing the concentration etched on his face. She had been pleasantly surprised by Castle's behavior in the last week. Despite Esposito constantly waving his index finger in the air while mouthing 'one chance, bro' and Ryan hugging his body and shivering anytime a lead dried up, Castle had refused to be baited into discussing the date. _The date. _Why did those simple words cause her to feel so anxious? She forced herself to stop thinking about it, deciding to instead focus on discussing the case with Castle. Nice and safe, she told herself.

"Care to share what's on your mind? I'm open to any of your crazy ideas."

Castle looked amused. "Actually, I wasn't thinking about the case."

"Oh." Kate couldn't help but sound mildly interested.

"If you must know, I was thinking about your rules."

"My rules?" He had not mentioned them since she had rattled them off on that busy street corner. Should she dare go there with him now? Her stomach churned. This isn't safe, she warned herself. But curiosity got the best of her.

"OK, Castle, since you've been so compliant and we're alone, I'll indulge you. What about my rules?"

He turned eagerly towards her, his eyes bright with mischief. "I'm in need of some clarification, that's all. You mentioned that our date would involve first base only. But in baseball, if a runner gets to first base and sees an opportunity, he tries to steal second. They teach that concept in Little League."

"Castle." She was clearly annoyed.

"Hey, it's your analogy. I'm just suggesting that we should consider abiding by the time-honored traditions of our national pastime."

Kate regretted letting him start this conversation." If you try to steal second base, you'll be thrown out easily. And I will see that the throw is aimed at your thick skull, or maybe even lower!"

He pouted. "So no stealing second, I understand, commissioner." But this was Castle and he wasn't done.

"But even if you're slow-footed and weigh more than CC Sabathia, when you get on first base, you take some type of lead. At least a few steps off of the bag. Should we call your Dad for a ruling?"

Beckett tried not to smile. "He even remembers my Dad loves baseball," she mused.

"There will be no calling my Dad." She tried to sound firm.

"He likes me, you know." Castle smirked when he saw the look of astonishment on Kate's face. How did Castle know that her Dad adored him?

"He'd probably rule in my favor on taking leads. It's a guy thing." He added smugly.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Kate fought to get back control of the conversation. "Castle, I'll make this simple for your sophomoric little mind: during this date, one foot must remain on the first base at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Detective." He suddenly broke into an evil grin. "But I bet you won't believe how far my reach is!" He rolled down the window and stretched his arm out to the side as far as it would go.

He was absolutely exasperating! "Roll up the window, Castle. And remember, you may have a long reach, but I carry a gun."

OK, OK" he sighed, temporarily out of 'baseball-themed' wit. "We play it your way, since you own the bat and ball. And the gun thing, of course." He was silent for approximately thirty seconds and then it came to him - one last bit of sarcasm to irritate Beckett.

He stretched his arms, faked a yawn and added in a monotonous tone, "But if you ask me, your rules could make for a pretty darn boring day at the old ball yard."

One of the many images from _Page Six_ of Rick Castle with some young eye candy on his arm flashed through Kate's mind, causing her mood to turn surly.

"Maybe a date with me sounds so boring because all of your trysts with those clueless, dim-witted models end with grand slams." God, those pictures annoyed her!

"_You_ are not boring. And I'll have you know that Miss February had a Ph. D., "he huffed at her.

"Really, from which catalog?" she shot back.

The ringing of her cell phone interrupted them. "Beckett…you're kidding! Great work! OK…we're on our way!"

She looked over at Castle. "Your hunch was right. Ryan and Esposito got a lead tracking down the ex-boyfriend. They're taking him to the station and it looks like he's ready to talk. This just might be the break we've been waiting for."

"I knew it was him!" Castle pumped his fist.

They rode back to the station in content, albeit frosty silence, their verbal sparring match completed. But as usual, this latest exchange had left them both surging with adrenaline and tingling with unspoken anticipation.

'Opening day' was almost here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

As Ryan and Esposito led the ex-boyfriend away in handcuffs, Beckett stood at the murder board taking down the pictures and clues, the case now complete.

Castle approached her from behind and said softly, "Nice work in there, Detective. You broke him down in record time."

Kate smiled. "Thanks, but as usual it was a team effort. You suspected him all along." She took a deep breath. "Castle, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line about the models."

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I was just trying to make you laugh and I went too far." He looked sheepishly at her.

"But you're supposed to make me laugh, remember?" Beckett replied quietly.

They stood there in awkward silence, each afraid to be the one to bring up the 'elephant in the room' topic. What if the other had changed their mind?

The arrival of Captain Montgomery broke their uneasiness. "Nice work, you two. This one had me worried for a while, but as usual, you managed to figure it out. Good job."

"Captain," Castle beamed confidently, "you should never worry when you have Detective Beckett on the case. She was tenacious. It was a slam dunk in there!" Castle playfully made the motion of dunking a basketball.

"Slam dunk?" Montgomery raised an eyebrow. "A basketball metaphor? I thought you two were only interested in playing baseball!" He winked and walked away chuckling.

Castle and Beckett turned toward each other, their faces aghast. "Montgomery knows about the date?" They both asked in unison.

Castle spoke first. "I guess we should get this over with. Before the mayor calls demanding a press release or something."

Beckett concurred. "I _did_ agree that once the case was solved I would, um, you know, go out with you. I'm just surprised Lanie hasn't called already, bugging me." She stared uncomfortably at the floor.

Castle's face brightened with an idea. "Its only lunchtime. Would you like to have dinner tonight? With me? Of course, if that's not enough time, we could do it tomorrow. Not that you need a lot of time. What I mean is that we could go tonight. That is if you want to go..." He was stammering.

"Castle," Beckett interrupted tenderly, "tonight would be great." He was so cute when he was nervous!

Relief washed over his face. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Seven it is." She sighed wearily. "Now I think I'm going to get out of here. It's been a crazy week and I need a long, hot soak in a tub." Kate quickly realized the possible hidden implications of her words and turned away toward her desk, trying to hide her embarrassment from Castle.

He smiled knowingly and followed after her. She was so cute when she was nervous! "Let me walk you to your car, Detective."

As they took their customary walk toward the elevator, Kate asked, "What should I wear? You do know that the leer jet is still off the table, right?" She was suddenly extremely anxious. What would she wear?

"No jets and casual will be fine. I wasn't planning on taking you anywhere too fancy." It was Castle's turn to be embarrassed. "That didn't' come out the way I intended. It's not that I don't want to go somewhere ritzy or exclusive with you. I just thought that someplace more intimate and cozy would be better for our first time," he quickly corrected himself, "…I mean, our first date."

They entered the elevator. "Actually, that's sounds wonderful." Kate replied, secretly relieved by his choice. She felt enough pressure about tonight without adding the possibility of being 'seen'. And an evening consisting of '_cozy, intimate and Castle'_ was starting to sound very, very appealing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Kate glanced around her apartment in disbelief. It looked like a floral shop! For the last five hours on the hour, a deliveryman had shown up at her door, dropping off two crystal vases and two-dozen roses, each time a different color.

As she stood surrounded by the sea of purple, white, pink, yellow and salmon flowers, she thought of the notes that had accompanied each delivery:

_Looking forward to tonight. Rick_

_Really looking forward to tonight. Rick_

_Really, really looking forward to tonight. Rick_

_Did I mention I'm looking forward to tonight? Rick_

And the last one, dripping with his trademark humor:

_Hope I'm not breaking any rules. Rick_

It was so cute. And romantic. And Castle. It was just so _him_. Awareness suddenly washed gently over Kate Beckett: Richard Castle was the most extraordinary man she had ever met. She considered their relationship and realized she had often treated Castle's many personality facets as if each were a different man, with each one allowed to play a significant but distinct role in her life. Had that somehow made it safer for her?

First there was the wiseass, childish, irritating, twice-divorced womanizer whom had burst into her world in a whirlwind over two years ago. He had managed to both personally annoy and professionally stimulate her. Determined not to be one of his many conquests, Kate Beckett had never, ever considered dating _that _Castle.

The second was the playful, loyal and surprising insightful plucky sidekick who brought her coffee every morning, finished half her sentences and worked diligently by her side as they attempted to solve her mother's murder. Essentially her partner, Kate Beckett had purposefully tried not to complicate her work life and date _that _Castle.

But the man who wrote those notes was the thoughtful, generous and sensitive Castle; the one who knew when to make her laugh and when to give her space; who sought her advice on everything from raising Alexis to starting a scholarship in Johanna Beckett's name; the one who understood her better and deeper than anyone else. This 'ruggedly handsome' author was her best friend who deftly knew how to read her hidden emotions and gauge her complex moods. This Rick was the nervous, unsure man who had just gotten tongue-tied asking her out, yet had once passionately kissed her with such aching desire that it still made her heart race.

Should she finally let Rick Castle in? And if he tired of dating her, which was his pattern, would he leave for good? Could she even imagine her life without him involved in at least some part of it? Kate glanced around at the roses and let out a profound, weary sigh. If only her Mom was here to guide her through this. But she was alone. And she knew she was about to trust this last Rick with all of her heart.

Kate decided she had enough psychoanalysis for one night ands tried to clear her head, instinctively brushing her arms down the sides of her outfit. She had chosen a dark green dress with a plunging neckline, accented with her favorite silver jewelry. Simple yet elegant. She liked the way the color showed off her eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach. What would Castle think of her choice?

Castle paused to think about the extraordinary, multi-faceted woman on the other side of the door. Kate Beckett had many qualities that he adored; she was beautiful, intelligent, witty, compassionate and utterly fearless. But she was also stubborn, defensive, intensely private and truly haunted by her past. Yet those traits made him adore her even more.

But what should he make of their evolving relationship? Initially, Beckett had fiercely guarded her privacy and tried desperately to conceal her inner demons from him. For his part, Castle had struggled to keep his growing feelings for her hidden behind witty banter and juvenile flirting.

But over the last several years they had gradually forged an unbreakable, silent bond based on mutual respect, loyalty and trust. As best friends they knew each other's thoughts, supported each other through personal struggles and when in danger, had each other's backs. _Always_.

But was Kate Beckett finally ready to let him behind the walls she had built since Johanna was killed? And would he lose her altogether if this didn't work out? Was he really willing to risk that? Richard Castle realized that this one date had him utterly terrified.

Castle decided he had enough psychoanalysis for one night ands tried to clear her head, instinctively brushing his free hand down his lapel. He was wearing a charcoal grey sports coat and a deep blue dress shirt. He liked the way the color showed off his eyes. He felt butterflies in his stomach. What would Beckett think of his choice?

He rearranged the two-dozen roses in his arms, took a deep breath and knocked.

Kate opened the door and smiled. Red roses!

Castle stood frozen, utterly transfixed by the image in front of him. Finally the words came, almost in a whisper, "Kate, you look absolutely beautiful." Rick Castle was no longer terrified – he was mesmerized.

Kate's knees grew weak under his intense stare. "Guess he likes the dress," she thought.

"Would you like to come in, Rick?" Did she just call him Rick? Kate Beckett felt her mother's presence and smiled. She knew which Castle she was finally welcoming into her private world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

They sat relaxing at a small corner table in the tiny bar listening to a wonderfully talented acoustic guitarist whom Kate had never heard of perform his music. She was enjoying herself immensely. What an evening!

After the initial awkwardness at her apartment, they had both relaxed. Castle had taken her to an out-of-way authentic Chinese restaurant where the food had been just short of incredible. It didn't surprise her when she learned that six months ago Rick had been involved in helping the young, immigrant owners get the place off the ground.

And now they sat quietly embracing each other in a tiny bar in the Village, his arm wrapped comfortably around her waist, listening to hauntingly beautiful music and sipping glasses of wine. How did Castle know she loved this kind of stuff? There was a break between songs and she turned to question him.

Before she could say anything, he leaned in, their faces almost touching. "I knew you played the guitar and I made some calls. Jake is just breaking onto the New York scene and I thought you might enjoy some of his music to round out our night." He smiled and let his hand lightly brush against her cheek.

"He's incredible! This entire evening has been…" she paused, struggling for the right word, finally settling simply for, "…nice. It's been really nice, Rick."

Castle stared longingly at her, drinking in every ounce of her beauty. Was he really sitting with his arm around Kate Beckett? Did she just call him Rick? "Just don't mess this up," he reminded himself.

Kate actually made the first move. As the music started back up, she reached and touched Rick's chin, steering his face closer to hers. Ever so slowly, she brought her lips to his, beginning a sweet, tender kiss that lasted for well over a minute. As heated as their first kiss had been in the alley, this one was soft and gentle, yet intensely personal.

They finally broke apart and smiled contently at each other. "I'd say that was pretty nice, as well, Detective," Castle said softly.

"Yea, but I think I need to gather more evidence," came Kate's coy reply. As she leaned in for another kiss she felt in complete control, having set strict boundaries that Castle was still hesitant to test. And she was enjoying the power immensely.

For the next half-hour they cuddled, making out like two teenagers in the back seat of a car. Castle finally relaxed and began taking the lead; nibbling her ears, nuzzling her neck and kissing her adorable nose, yet always cognizant of where his hands were roaming. They were both content to be at this simple level of intimacy. No need to rush anything, their body language relayed to the other.

Kate finally came up for some much needed air. She decided it was the perfect time to push his buttons, as payback for all of his earlier teasing. "Castle, before I can decide on a second date, I'm afraid I have a very important request about tonight." She sounded serious.

Castle silently panicked, instinctively loosening his hold on the sensuous curves of her body. Had he done something wrong? "Sure, anything at all." His voice cracked nervously.

She stared intently at him, her green eyes blazing, but said nothing.

He felt his throat tightening. "Kate please, just tell me what you want." He was begging, terrified that he had unknowingly broken a rule.

Kate Beckett sensed his uneasiness and knew she had Rick Castle right where she wanted him. Leaning provocatively against him, she smiled devilishly and whispered into his ear, "Extra innings."


End file.
